Spoilers
Xiao Yan Xiao Yan married Xun Er and Medusa. He also ends up having a daughter with Medusa. All the essence flames in the continent are just copies of the original essence flame which is ranked 1st, The Flame Emperor. Xun Er is from one of the 8 Ancient Tribes and is from a pure bloodline. She possesses the purest blood of the clan. There are 7 great clans that each possess a key that when combined with the other keys will allow you to unlock the last God's chamber which contains the "missing elements" to turn a Dou Saint into a Dou God. In total there were originally 8 great clans with the Xiao Clan being the 8th. At the EoS, he will obtain 6 essence flames: Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame, Falling Heart Flame, Three Thousand Star Fire Flame, Falling Heart Flame, Chilling Bone Flame, and Purifying Lotus Demon Flame. And after he absorbed Purifying Lotus Demon Flame, his Essence Flame Dou Qi turned out to be a cute-fatty baby flame. Yan called that baby flame as Xiao Yi. Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame Characters Yao Lao After recovering his body, his dou qi rank increased to that of a Half-Saint, afterwards, he then gave his essence flame to Xiao Yan, stating that he will need it more. Yao Lao used to be a clan member of Yao clan, one of the Eight ancient clan that has Emperor blood flowing in their veins. Throughout the story it was quite obvious that Yao Lao had lived for more than 100 years. When he was still alive, he was very famous throughout the dou continent due to his Receptairier skills. At the end of the story, Yao Lao became a one star Dou Saint. Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) Xiao Xiao is the daughter of Xiao Yan and Medusa, she was a Dou Zong at birth, she was even better than her father at levelling up, At the EoS, she is a Dou Saint 8 stars. Xiao Lin (Gu Lin) Xiao Lin is the son of Xiao Yan and Xun Er, and he only appeared at the EoS. Xun Er (Gu Xun Er) Is the daughter of the chief of the Ancient Clan. She is the first clan member in a thousand years to have the perfect quality Dou Di blood in her, causing her have more authority in the clan. In some cases perhaps even more than her father. She has been secretly spying on Xiao Yan throughout his journey, although this is not show much in the manhua. She possesses the 4th Esscene Flame, the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame. Due to having Dou Di blood in her veins, she can increase her level quite fast for before saint level. Xun Er is about 28-30 at the EoS. she married Xiao Yan after the final battle. Ancient Clans. There are 7 great clans from the far distant past that still have the Dou Di blood flowing in most, if not all, of their members. Dou Di blood is a magnificent blood that can increase the speed of promoting before Saint level. That is why in these clans they have numerous people who are Dou Wang, Huang, Zong. Dou Saints however are only about 1-10 people depending on the clan. Xiao Clan used to be the eight clan. This clan was one of the 3 most powerful in the continent until a certain event drained them of their Dou Di blood. Story '''(Taken from Comments) '''Major events After his arrival at Jia Nan Academy, he dominates both the Outer Court and the Inner Court. The Inner Court is where another essence flame is located that they use to increase the promotion of deserving students. Eventually the flame goes out of control and Xiao Yan ends up subduing it and absorbing the flame, giving him his second essence flame. He later defends Jia Nan Academy from the attacks of the Black Horn Domain, earning him the gratitude of some of the teachers and allegiance of some students. These students later follow him to the Jia Ma Empire to seek vengeance for the persecution of the Xiao Family remnants. They arrive in time to protect the Miteer Family who was under attack by the Yun Lan Sect. After Yun Yun refused to fight Xiao Yan she was placed in confinement by her master, Yun Shan. He decided to have her marry the Pill King but later Xiao Yan and his forces disrupted the wedding defeated the Yun Lan Sect. To ease the fear of the Imperial Family that Xiao Yan would later become another "Yun Shan" an alliance was established that would serve as a governing/coordinating council for the kingdom and the Northwest region. Later while Xiao Yan is in retreat, the Jia Ma Empire is attacked by forces led by Xiao Yi Xian who had taken over neighboring kingdoms, seeking a cure for her poisonous body. They later cease hostilities and find a cure for her. Xiao Yan tries to get one of the ingredients from an auction in the Black Horn Territory, where after the auction they try to fight over it. Xiao Yan eventually gets the holy tears. In this story arc, he gets a lot of duo skills, equipment & treasure from the auction (dou skills and a Phoenix mummy, where he gets its wings); and a treasure hunt from a store house of a defeated opponent (a. a Fighting Puppet and more dou skills). He uses these items later in the story. He later travels through a space tunnel to the plains in order to obtain another essence flame but ends up getting separated from his group. He then gets involved with several powerful groups while there. There are more events that occur afterwards: such as becoming the champion of The Pill Tower, the most powerful forces (at least on the surface) of the plains, attacking a member of Spirit Hall in order to save his master, going to Ancient clan to see Xun Er and receiving his inheritance. At the End of the Story At the end of the story there is a big battle between Dou Di Xiao Yan and Hun Tiandi (soul clan patriarch) which is won by Xiao Yan who then seals Hun Tiandi's soul in the essence flame to be refined/destroyed. The Tianfu Alliance remains as the dominant force in central plains and new forces/sects spring up from the destruction. The Xiao Family is now thriving again now that they have Dou Di blood activated. Xiao Yan, Xun Er and Medusa retire from the scene, live in Wutian City with their children Xao Xiao and Xiao Lin. Xiao Yan then invites Ya Fei, Xiao Yi Xian, Yun Yun to live with him in Wutian City. There is no mention of Qing Ling. Xiao Yan ,his wifes and daughter went to Geat Thousand worlds which is an '''UNFINISHED STORY '''AND THEIR ONLY MENTIONED HIM IN 2 CHAPTERS. And in the Wu Dong Qian Kun(the 2nd story of Tian Can Tu Dou)'s EoS, Lin Dong and Lin Dong's wives happened to see Xiao Yan and Xiao Yan's wives, Lin Dong and Xiao Yan waved hand with each other and enter the entrance of the Great Thousnd Worlds, and then continue their own light. Tuó shě gǔ dì Tuó shě gǔ dì (陀舍古帝) is the last Dou Di known, he was also the No.1 Esscence flame. Diffrents from other Esscence flames, it need 1000 of years to form, another 10000 years to have a mind, 100 000 000 more years of natural training that inturn making it became mutated. Normal Esscence Flames don't leave whererver the place they are born but this one does. One day, it luckily pick up Terminal Blaze and learned it, therefore begin it's journey of hunting Esscence flame one by one until one day it became Dou Di, in the 陀舍古帝 cave there are 20 Esscence Flame from number 4 to 23 . 1.陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame Appearance: This flame was Tuó shě gǔ dì himself. He was the King of the Essence Flames. he has the hair with 20 colors as the other 20 essence flames. Location: User: He wasn't have any master, he was the King, and accidentaly, he used to train Terminal Blaze that Xiao Yan trained when Yan become Dou Zhe the 2nd time. Ability: He was living for millions of years to awake and have his Spirit Flame. After awaken, he found the Terminal Blaze and after that, he was wandering and eating the other flames one by one, from the 23th to the 4th.